


small comforts

by tinyFaeling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affection, Angst and Feels, No Smut, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyFaeling/pseuds/tinyFaeling
Kudos: 2





	small comforts

wrap me tightly in your arms,  
let me breathe you in,  
close my eyes,  
and remember that,  
for once,  
I am safe  
I am whole.  
maybe I won’t shatter this time;  
maybe I can keep my heart caged in my chest  
and my flighty soul tethered to my body

when I look in your eyes,  
finally I see myself reflected back

if you could see the way I see me,  
would you look at me the same?  
I wish I could see myself as kindly as you do

how can I see the person you hold so tenderly  
when all I see are the broken places—  
the cracked mask,  
the old wounds?  
how can I feel you here  
when my mind is lifetimes away?

I wish I could make this easier  
I wish I could be someone easier

take my hand and tell me  
I’m not alone tonight  
reach out and pet my soul—  
let it rest,  
safe in your care.

carry me to bed when I’m too stubborn to move  
even as my eyes close,  
cheek nuzzled against your chest  
hands gently clinging to your shirt  
heart tethered to yours  
because my body is an inconsistent beacon.  
tuck me in  
as you slip in beside me,  
warm and safe and real.

let me cling to you if I need to—  
I need to—  
because I need you.

(it’s not a phrase I say out loud,  
not literally true...  
if I were to need somebody,  
I think it would be you.)


End file.
